


A First Meeting

by Evaldrynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Loki is sweet, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: CommissionThe library is a magical place.





	A First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for commissioning me!

Another test coming up. Great. College was cool and all but they really needed to chill, she had other things to do besides studying – like her job, and hanging out with friends, and, you know, having a life. She let out a sigh. It wasn't that she hated studying, because she was fine with it and the subjects truly interest her, but man she really needed some time for herself.  
She lay down her book and sank a bit further into the library chair. It was her own fault for choosing Archaeology, of course. She knew it would suck up almost all her time and yet here she was, too stubborn to let go of her dream to become an archaeologist even though she craved something else than dry matter for once. She longed for a good romance novel, or some mythological stories to take her mind off of her study for a bit. Maybe she should just take a short break for a while? 

With a nod to herself she pushed herself from the reading chair and lay her book on the table beside it, stretching and popping her back before starting on her journey to the Romance section. Just a thin novella, nothing too big or fancy, only to take a short break.  
But after scanning the whole section for something good she ended up empty handed. The only short ones here seemed to be those shallow, dubious-quality romans, and the ones that did catch her eye were simply too big to read in one go. She should have expected it, really.  
All right, then mythology it was. 

On her way there, however, she noticed the massive piles of books stacked around an empty chair. Who the hell could read that much in one day? And they weren't just on one topic, either: science, history, books about cultures and art, poetry, even one about quantum physics. What the fuck? She glanced around but there was no one in sight, and her ears didn’t pick up on any sounds either. She continued on her way with a frown.

Ah, mythology. She searched for the right subsection. There was American mythology and folklore, British mythology, stories from Central Africa, Dutch ghost stories, ah! Egyptian!  
Fuck. There was no way she could reach that high.  
She tried standing on her toes but even then her fingertips couldn't even graze the spine she was reaching for. Maybe there was some kind of stool or ladder nearby. If only she had been taller-

A slender hand appeared in her sight, grabbed the book, pulled it from its slot, and handed it to her. 

She took it, obviously, then turned around to thank whomever had helped her - only to be lost for words. Beside her stood a man more handsome than she had ever seen, with bright green eyes and slicked-back raven hair. His smile was elegant, attractive, alluring. 

“If you are looking for amusement I would recommend Norse mythology.”

What - How had he known that was exactly what she had been looking for? She hadn’t heard him either. Had he sneaked up on her? She reminded herself not to jump to conclusions and gave him a kind smile back.

“Egyptian is my favourite, actually.” Her eyes shifted to the small stack of books he held balanced on his arm and something clicked in her brain. “Are all those other stacks over there yours, too?” 

“They are.” 'His smile grew. “If you saw a book you want then feel free to take it, I have already read all of them.”

“No I didn't see- wait, what? You read all of those? When did you start the first one?” 

“I would say about five hours ago.” 

Wait, so he read at least twenty to thirty books in _five_ hours? Holy shit. She opened her mouth to speak but she was lost for words once more – and quite honestly, she didn't even know if she was to believe him or if he was just fucking with her. 

He chuckled. “What is your name?” 

“Ah, eh, Lillian.” She held out her hand for him to shake – but instead he gently lifted it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

For a moment she was mesmerised by the contrast of her her dark skintone to his pale complexion, her heart missing a beat. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Lillian. My name is Loki.” 

She frowned. “Wait, Loki as in Loki from Norse mythology?” 

“The one and only. Though I must say you people have very strange ideas about the events in my life.” 

She snorted. “So none of it is true then, if I'm to believe you're really him.” 

“Are you questioning my honesty? “

“Loki is said to be the God of lies and trickery after all.” 

His grin widened and a mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. “I can show you I am speaking the truth.” 

He turned his hand up and green and golden wisps rose from his palm, began to twist and curl, grow leaves and buds, until the magic morphed into solid colours and he now held a glass rose with details so tiny and delicate it could in no way have been made by a mortal man. Of course the whole 'magic coming from hand' part had been enough to make her drop her doubts. 

“How about now, Lillian?” 

He handed her the rose and she took it from him with the utmost care, fearing her touch would break it; but it turned out to be rather tough. She could barely believe this was happening. 

“Nice to meet you, Loki from Norse mythology.” 

He chuckled. “As for your question: not everything is wrong, but most of it is not fully correct, either. Are you interested in a first-hand retelling?” 

A first-hand retelling of events that had happened in another realm? Hell yes! After today she might be the only one who truly knew the core of truth of Norse Mythology. Of course she wouldn’t be able to do anything with it, since anyone would think her insane if she were to tell them, but even knowing all of this for herself would be enough.

“But what about those books you’re carrying? Didn’t you want to read those?” 

“There is always time for that later. Come, let’s find ourselves somewhere comfortable.”

He led her through the isles and to a sofa against the wall, where both of them seated themselves in one of the corners, and as soon as the promised comfort was found he started speaking. Stories so magnificent it left her wide eyed, tales that caused her to laugh, one that made her heart race with anxious anticipation and one that almost made her cry. He had a way with words, could move her with beautifully crafted sentences. It wasn’t only the story itself, however - his voice, honey dripping from a silver tongue, was enough to give her goosebumps on its own.  
After a while he somehow managed to turn the conversation to her. He watched her, with those green eyes of his, with his attention on her and her alone. It was almost flustering. She felt the strange urge to tell him everything about herself yet felt restrained too - this man was a god, a deity, what would he think of her if she were to tell him of all her failures and embarrassing moments? She felt oddly at ease around him, though. Like she could tell him her deepest darkest secrets and he would keep them safe, lock them up into that intelligent brain of his. Was it his charms? His good looks? The sound of his voice, or how she had his complete and undivided attention? Well whatever the cause, it sure made her keep talking. 

 

She didn’t know how much time had passed but when she finally realised there was a world out there around the two of them the sky had already gone dark. Oh thank the Gods she didn’t have work today, or she would have been royally screwed! It was time to go, though. She looked at him, all this incredible information stored safely inside her mind, and felt dread rise at the thought of never seeing him again. It was only to be expected, of course; Norse Gods probably had better things to do than talk to a random human in a random library. But that only made the urge to stay stronger. She wanted to know everything, about him and his realm and everything else that was out there; wanted to hear him talk for longer, spend more time with him. Could she ask for something like that? 

“I could show you, if you so desire.”

She blinked. Had he been talking? She had been too lost in thought to hear him. Shit, she should have paid him more attention.

“Sorry, I zoned out for a bit. Long day I suppose.” She grimaced at her own awkward excuse, but he chuckled. 

“I could take you to Asgard.”

Asgard. Her. Her? Asgard? She stared at him. Was he seriously willing to take her, some human, to the realm of Gods and Goddesses? 

“Are you sure I’m allowed to go there?”

His smile grew. “Worry not, with the right attire no one will even suspect you to be human. Though perhaps,” he glanced to the darkness outside before returning his gaze to hers, “it may be better to keep that for another day.”

Her expression fell a bit yet she quickly hid it behind a smile. There was no doubt he would forget about her and his offer and there would be no way to contact him, so her hopes of seeing another realm were quickly crushed. She should be happy though. She had gotten the chance to meet a God - a very handsome one at that - and to speak with him, to ask him questions and hear his stories. Shouldn’t that be enough? 

“Thank you for telling me all those stories.”

“Please, allow me to walk you home; you mentioned you live not too far from here.”

Her smile grew more genuine. “That’s very kind of you. You really are nothing like they thought you are.” 

He chuckled. “I am glad you think that.” 

With a flick of his wrist the stacks of books were gone, all returned to their original place; and after he made hers disappear too, he offered her his arm. She took it without hesitation. Strange, how she dared to let someone whom she had just met walk her home. She figured he could magic himself anywhere, though; and if he was dangerous then he would have had lots of opportunities to hurt her already - the library had been empty apart from the two of them and the half-asleep librarian guy behind the desk.  
So she followed him outside, one hand in the crook of his arm and the other one holding the glass rose. She didn’t worry about a thing. 

On their way to her apartment she spotted an ice cream vendor. Would a God like ice cream? Would he already have tasted it? There had been books on all kinds of things in those stacks of his, including culture and stuff, but would he try out the things he read in them? She stopped walking and looked at him, the question leaving her lips before she could reconsider. 

“Have you ever had ice cream before?” 

He seemed surprised for a second, but then a smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards. “I have not.” 

“Would you like to try it?” She nodded her head towards the vendor cart. 

“I don’t see why not.” 

“All right!” She stepped out to cross the street. “I personally enjoy the flavours-”

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against his chest, just in time to avoid her getting hit by a car. Though her eyes were wide and her heart was beating at twice the speed, there was not a scratch on her. But that could have ended very differently.  
He sighed in relief.

“Are you always that reckless? You could have died.” 

She opened her lips to speak but no coherent sentence would come out. It had all happened too fast for her to truly realise it. He sighed again, checked both ways, then gently pulled her along. 

“And all for a bit of ice cream.” 

They crossed the street - carefully, this time, and without nearly dying - and after debating which flavours she thought he would enjoy she ordered for both of them and they continued on their way. It was peaceful, their walk; but over way too soon. 

She stopped in front of her apartment complex and slipped her hand from his arm. 

“Well, this is me.” She brushed a curl back behind her ear. 

He nodded. “I see. Then this is where I will say goodbye.” 

“So... About going to Asgard. How will I know you will keep your promise?” She could at least try, right? She couldn’t just let that opportunity slip through her fingers. 

He chuckled, amusement putting a twinkle in his eyes. “We could meet tomorrow morning, if you have no other things to attend to? How does eleven o’clock sound?” 

He was really not kidding? With eyes wide and giddiness in her heart she smiled back wider than ever. “Sounds great!” 

“Then I will meet you here, tomorrow at eleven. Don’t worry about attire, I shall take care of it.” He lifted her hand to his lips again, maintaining eye contact that send a shiver down her spine, and pressed his lips to her knuckles for the second time that day. “Good evening, lady Lillian.” 

And with a cold evening breeze,

he was gone.


End file.
